Learn to Share
by surprisedreader
Summary: Prussia has made a mistake and tries to figure out a way to fix it...But maybe the easiest solution would just be to share. a Spain/Prussia/S Italy story Antonio/Gilbert/Romano! warning for language.
1. Chapter 1

Ohhh boy! Please don't kill me! This is none of the stories I should be working on but I just couldn't help it! This is a spain/prussia/S Italy story. Please as always read, enjoy and review! Warning for bad language!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prussia sighed, opening his eyes as the morning light shifted in through a crack in the blinds, refusing to look to his left. He already knew what he would see if he did and to be honest he wasn't sure if he could stomach it quiet yet. He had fucked up. Fucked up bad.

He could hear the other two in the room breathing deeply, steadily. They hadn't woken up yet. He could slip out the door if he got up now. He could gather his clothes call his brother and have a flight home in under an hour.

But he didn't want to. God in heaven forgive him, he didn't want to.

He wanted nothing more than to roll over and hook an arm over the others waist while lacing his fingers with the third party on the other side of the bed. He wanted to bury his nose into the crook of the others neck while smelling the scent of the third party on his skin. He wanted the sun to stop rising and have last night linger a little longer so that the three of them could be peaceful for just a few moments longer.

But that wasn't possible. No matter how much he wished it to be.

Prussia placed a hand over his red eyes blocking the sun from view so he could pretend the morning was being held at bay and he didn't have to face what he had done just yet. He heard someone shift on the bed and let out a sigh. He had to go. They would be up soon and if there was any chance in hell for him to fix what he had done it was in his leaving and not being around when the other two awoke. Removing his hand from his eyes he forced himself to look at the mess he had made.

Romano laid on his stomach next the ex-nation, his body pulled in close to itself, like he could avoid the two on either side of him by pure will power. As if he didn't beg for more from them both. As if he hadn't call out both their names in ecstasy. As if he hadn't whispered his love to them as he drifted to sleep. Ah and that was the problem wasn't it. The Italian had promised to pick at the end of the night and he hadn't. He lied. Prussia ran his eyes over Romano's exposed olive skin before looking over to the real problem.

Antonio.

The Spaniard was all dark tan flesh and stretched over his side of the bed like a cat in a sun spot. If it had just been him and Antonio the night before it would have been fine. They could have drank as they always did, fucked like they sometimes did, and woke up both wishing they could kick the bad habit of drinking and hooking up but enjoying cuddling close together like they weren't dreaming of someone else every time. He loved Antonio and he was pretty sure Antonio loved him…just not the way they both loved that someone else.

Oh but no. That 'someone else' just had to show up while they were drinking. He just had to start drinking with them. He just had to talk about how he hated hearing Ludwig and Feliciano making love all the time. How he hated that when Feliciano looked at Ludwig it was like he could see nothing else. How he hated that neither Prussia or Spain had the balls to make a move on him yet, so that he had someone to flaunt in front of his baby brother, because honestly how was it right that the older twin had to suffer this abandonment with no benefits at all.

And that was when Prussia had leaned over and kissed him. He knew he shouldn't have. For the love of all things Holy he knew he shouldn't have, for so many reasons.

One, Romano was drunk.

Two, the younger was depressed and vulnerable.

Three, Prussia was Ludwig's brother and as such shouldn't be messing around with someone who hated his brother.

But four… four was the most important reason of all. And that was because he knew Antonio loved Romano. He always had. Always would. There was no one else in the whole world that the Spaniard could ever love any more that the brat who at the time had his tongue down the albino's throat.

Gaining his sense Prussia had pulled back and looked over to Spain who was blinking at them with wide innocent eyes as if he didn't realize what was going on. The bastard.

"Well good to see one of you is worth something." Romano had said harshly refusing to look over to Antonio but Prussia knew that look. He knew that he was not the one that Romano had wanted to claim him. "If you don't mind Spain, how about you take off so Prussia and I can finish this up?"

Spain had hopped to his feet and smiled that beautiful, breathtaking, realest looking fake smile that he had perfected over the years. "Oh sorry! I'll be on my way." As he was headed for the door Prussia grabbed his wrist making him still and look back quizzically while Romano glair up at Prussia.

"He loves you." The words blurted from his beer loosened tongue before he even knew what was happening at the two men he had a hold of went unbelievably tense. "I love you too!" He pressed on before all hell could break lose. "So how about…you quit the damn games and just pick one of us Romano."

The Italian had looked away, burning holes into the ground with his glair. "I told bastard Spain to leave didn't I?" He muttered back and Antonio tried to ease his arm out of Prussia's hold so he could flee while he still had some dignity left.

"I know what you said you little brat, listen to what I am saying!" Prussia hissed. He knew he had had too much to drink. That he was saying things he shouldn't, he was revealing secrets that had remained known but silent between the three of them for years. "I know, you know how Spain and I feel about you. What we wanna know is who you really choose. If you could pick between us, with neither one of us is pressuring you?"

He had prayed Romano would end it there. Would look up and admit his love for Antonio that the all knew he had. That Prussia could finally have a solid reason to crush any and all fantasies of the Southern Italian. But someone of a higher power was trying to torture him.

Romano had looked up scowling at the both of them. "I don't know ok! Damn it! I don't know!" He tried to push away from Prussia then but the albino caught him around the waist to keep him from fleeing. "How about a deal then?" He had purred pulling Antonio closer with his other arm so all three of them were close together. "You try us both out tonight…and before the sun rises you can make your choice."

He could feel Antonio holding his breath. Could feel Romano flushing bright red at the suggestion. Could feel his own heart pounding in his chest.

"Fine." Romano spoke softly before hardening his voice. "It's the only way for me to try you both out and see who I like best."

It was an easy enough plan. Make the offer. Get things started. Then slip out leaving Spain and Romano to fall in love as they should have years ago.

The only problem was…once they got started…and he saw Romano's beautiful olive skin against Antonio's darker sun kissed flesh; when he heard the way Romano begged out 'HIS' name as he left love bites all over his body; and when Prussia felt Spain press himself inside while Romano watched the two of them make love, before crawling over and seating himself boldly over Prussia's erection while kissing Spain over his shoulder. It had been too much. He couldn't leave.

No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how badly he wish he could just slip away and leave them alone, every time those darker hands touched his pale flesh he was hooked back in.

And there inly the problem. He loved them both. Wanted them both to be happy, and logically he knew they could do that for each other without him. But emotionally…he wasn't sure he wouldn't die a little inside every time he saw them together. Prussia sighed heavily and made his decision.

He had to go.

The albino silently pushed himself out of the bed and began to gather his clothing. Half way through pulling on his pants he realized he could feel someone looking at his back. Turning slowly he looked back at the bed and was greeted by a set of green and a set or hazel eyes watching him.

Antonio was half draped against Lovino's side and the smaller man was strangely allowing it without putting up a fight. He must still be tired from last night, Prussia reasoned. "Where the fuck are you going?" the brutal Italian asked eyes narrowing dangerously making Prussia suppress a shiver.

"I was…going to head home." Prussia replied before looking away from the beautiful pair on the bed. It hurt too much to look at them.

"Why ?" Spain asked, his dark wavy hair a mess but looking sexy as hell, and sounding far too cheerful for such an early morning.

Prussia opened his mouth to make some excuse but Romano cut him off. "Gilbert, come back to bed or I will have the mafia hunt you down and gut you like a fish." He said before rolling over and snuggling into Antonio's chest. The Spaniard smiled widely down at the now half dozing Lovino before he looked up at Prussia shyly questioning. 'Was this ok?' his looked asked.

Prussia swallowed hard. He should leave. He should turn and leave the two of them alone, his task as match maker done. But God, all he wanted to do was crawl back into the bed and press himself against Romano's back and wrap his arms around Antonio's waist holding them both close for as long as they let him. He felt his heart clench with indecision.

He was standing half poised towards the bed and half towards the bedroom door. It would take him two steps to make it to the bed, three for the door. He swallowed hard, made his choice, and took the first step.

I'm thinking about writing a second chapter to this. To be honest I hate reading stories where the ending is up to the reader…but I really enjoy writing them! If you review and let me know what you would like (For Prussia to stay or go) I will most likely write a chapter TWOO!

Review and I will love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have had the worst case of writers block. I can't even tell you how many times I opened up this file and sat infront of it going ok you can do this and came up with nothing. So here it is after a forever wait. I hope you enjoy it and I think there shall be another chapter to come. (Hopefully sooner than the last one) Please enjoy and review!

It took five steps to make it to the curtain that was slightly open allowing the sun to peek through and close it. It took three larger hurried steps to make it back to the door and avoid Antonio's questioning green eyes. It took fifteen jogging steps and one leap over the side of the balcony for Gilbert to get out of the villa and onto the ground below. After that he stopped counting. He just ran.

Ran until his chest burned and his legs gave out dropping him to the ground. Panting he fished out the phone from his pocket and stared at it.

Silence.

No missed calls no missed messages…He had done the right thing. Pressing his speed dial he waited for Ludwig to answer the phone hoping he would be lucky enough to wake him up. "Ja?" A deep voice answered on the other line sounding completely awake. The bastard had probably been up for hours.

"Bruder I need a flight home." Prussia said leaning back on one hand doing his best to sound casual. There was a pause on the other line and the sound of shifting and typing at a computer. "You are in Madrid." A statement more than a question but he answered anyway. "Ya listen I'm gonna need a car to come get me too…" Silence greeted him again and he didn't hear the typing any more either. He could practically see his brother weighing his next words carefully. "Spain will not drive you this time?"

"Nein." He said no more and neither did Ludwig. There was a moment of silence between them before Ludwig sighed and muttered softly in German. Gilbert could almost see him in his mind's eye rubbing at his forehead. "I will send a car, it should not take long."

"Danke." Gilbert replied before flipping his phone closed before Ludwig could summon up the courage to ask him what had happened.

It only took the car fifteen minutes to find him, god bless modern technology, and another - hours to get home. He could remember a time when the trip would have taken months.

Once home, Gilbert retreated to his room before Ludwig had a chance to corner and question him. Not that he was afraid of his younger brother and his questions. All it would take is a few side step answers and some comment that made Ludwig blush and run off and he would be scot-free. No, the impeccably dressed German wasn't his problem at all. It was the flouncing, pouncing idiot of an Italian that followed him everywhere that was the issue.

The bubbling fool would only need to hear mention of Spain to go off and start talking about Southern Italy and it would surely all lead back around to how the other meaner tempered twin had gone to visit the night before. And while Italy might not catch on Ludwig would connect the dots faster than America could wolf down one of his big macs.

No. There was no need for any of that mess.

It was safer just to go to his room and mourn the loss of his pride alone and listen to the silent of his phone to remind him it was the right thing to do.

"Romano…" Spain said softly to the Italian in his kitchen ruthlessly chopping up tomatos. "Romano…" He said again with a little more force.

The only response he got was thin shoulders going tense and the knife slamming harder onto the cutting board

Since Gilbert had left last month things had been strange. Lovino was constantly at Spain's home. Not a bad thing per say, but the Italian wouldn't let Antonio even bring up that night they had all spent together.

Antonio sighed heavily. He had known what Gilbert was thinking when he'd left. He was trying to be a good friend. Trying to do right by the both of them. But the problem was that it didn't work without him.  
Spain was too cheerful to deal with Romano's bitterness. Not that Spain couldn't be serious, he could. It just seemed every time he was getting somewhere he would say some light hearted comment and Romano would bottle all back up again. They needed Gilbert to buffer the two of them. They needed Gilbert to laugh with Spain and yell with Romano. They need Gilbert to show Lovino it was ok to submit to touches and show Antonio that touching wasn't always needed.

It didn't work without the Prussian. They caused each other more harm than good without him. The problem was that Spain couldn't seem to get a hold of him and Romano refused to even try.

Spain had been trying the last month to call Prussia. The problem was he didn't have the courage to call the man's cell phone (What if he didn't answer or worse …what if he did). So he'd been calling Ludwig's house phone. The first time he called, about a week after the 'night', and heard Ludwig's businesslike voice on the other line he knew he was in trouble. "Hallo?"

"Oh haha hola amigo. Is Prussia there?" Antonio asked nervously rubbing the back of his head. Romano was out at the store and he had wanted to make the phone call while he was away.

Silence greeted him before Ludwigs voice filled his ear again. "Nein…"

"Oh…well um when he gets back can you tell him I called? I um wanted to talk to him."

"Nein."

"Q-que?" Antonio asked shocked. (What) "Why?"

"I'm going to strongly suggest that you do not call back." Ludwig said. "You have done enough damage don't you think?"

Spain's mouth went dry and he struggled to find the words. "B-but I-"

"Have a good day Spain. I have to go."

With that the line went dead and Antonio slowly lowered the phone from his ear as Romano came walking in holding his groceries and half glaring half frowning at Antonio. "What's the problem Bastard?" He asked walking by and setting his goods on the table.

"Nothing." The Spaniard replied weakly and Romano glanced at him again before turning away. "Good, then get that stupid look off your face." It was then that Spain realized he had a growing hatred for Lovino.

Gilbert had always been his friend. Always.

He could hardly remember a time when the man hadn't been. And now…now it seemed as if he had lost that to gain Romano. Except he hadn't really gained anything at all had he, because he didn't have the skill or patients to deal with Lovino's constant barriers.

Over the months' time that Gilbert had been away Antonio could feel his patients growing thinner and thinner at ever snide or crass comment that the little Italian made. Every time the man flinched away from his touch he could feel himself getting ready to snap.

"Romano." He said again firmly with a biting edge in his voice causing the other to turn and face him a scowl on his face. "What?" He snapped back.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The last person Gilbert expected to see at his house was standing before him. Glaring so hard the ex-nation was afraid his face my get stuck like that. He opened his mouth to tell the other just that when he had to duck a tomato making Gilbird chirp.

"You shut up! This is all your fault." The olive skin Italian snapped.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and leaned against the side of the house with a smile. "Is it?" He asked and dodged another tomato.

"Yes you selfish bastard!" Romano raged. "Spain, he…he…" Tears filled the pissed Italians eyes and he wiped at them furiously. "The bastard kicked me out and it's all your fault!"

Gilbert sighed and pushed away from the wall walking back towards the door. "I'm not following you here Birdy. Antonio kicked you out and it's my problem why?" Romano grit his teeth watching Gilbert walk towards the door. "Nothing to say Birdy?" He asked pausing hand on the door. Silence fell around them and Gilber cocked his head to the side as if waiting for Romano's reply. When he didn't get one he nodded to himself and laughed once harshly making the Italian flinch. "No wonder Spain kicked you out. He is too dense to read your silence and I am too tired to bother with your childish behavior.

Prussia pulled open the door and Romano sucked in a sharp breath before launching himself at the silverlett crashing into his back to keep him from retreating inside. "IT DOESN'T WORK WITHOUT YOU!" If the other made it inside Romano couldn't follow. He couldn't enter the potato bastards house.

Gilbert was quiet a second before turning around to face Romano only to receive a fist to the check making him stumble back into the side of the house. "Fucking asshole." Romano yelled. "Why do you have to make me say it! Why have you been ignoring us?"

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Prussia snapped rubbing his cheek.

"Spain called! He thinks I didn't know, but I did. He called and called and you never answered. You never came back. You abandoned us."

"It was a onetime thing! We were drunk!" Gilbert shot back.

"It was perfect and you fucking know it! That's why you ran. God forbid you take any fucking responsibility for making me love you both, you selfish fuck!" Romano yelled before coving his mouth as if he could pull the words back in.

Gilbert blinked once and then smiled widely. "Oh Romano I knew you could admit it." He said before pulling the other close to him.

"Shut up! It's not like that. That was a mistake. God damn it Prussia get off me!" The Italian yelled struggling to get free only to have Gilbert grab his hand and pull him into the house. "H-hey. I can't be in here! Damn it Prussia release me!" Romano struggled and went tense as he was drug by Germanys office. The blond raised an eyebrow at him as he went by before they narrowed in a "hurt my brother and die" way. Romano shuddered and followed a little closer behind the albino. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"Well duh Romano we have to make a plan to get Antonio back." Gilbert said leading them into his room and closing the door before swooping down and kissing the stunned man making him blush.

"You don't understand you big oaf. Spain was really mad. I don't think I have ever seen him so pissed." Romano said crossing his arms as Prussia dug around his room looking for something.

"Don't be silly Romano. Spain loves you. He wouldn't actually want you to leave him for good. Besides. I'm awesome. I can make anything work!" He said winking at the brunette making him blush again and roll his eyes. "He loves you too idiot." He muttered as Prussia gathered his things.

"Alright! Let's go get your man!" Prussia said smiling widely placing Gilbird on the desk. "Sorry little buddy. Me and the princess over there have to do this alone."

"I am not a princess!" Romano bristled. "If anyone would be a woman in this fucked up relationship it's you! You're the one who took it in the ass from Spain in the first place."

Long sliver hair kept in the same stylish mess it was normally. White high heel boots laced all the way up creamy thighs stopping just short of black short shorts that looked like they were painted on they were so tight. A deep blue uniform coat with red cuffs left open showing off a flat pale stomach and barely hiding large pump breasts. A devious smirk on her face and a blood red eye winked at him.

Romano shook his head to rid it of the sexy image of a female Prussia only to find the male version smiling at him in reality. "Like what you see?" He asked and Romano scowled harder looking away to hide his blush. "Fuck off." Chuckling was his only reply.

"Can I help you?"

"Well I was thinking you and the awesome me could have a drink. We haven't talked in a while, thought maybe we could catch up."

"Si, me amigo. Talking would involve you answering my phone calls wouldn't it." Antonio refused to turn around from the counter as he slowly and methodically chopped some tomato's. Prussia winced. The Spaniard was mad wasn't he. There was a hardness in his voice that normally wasn't, a tension in his shoulders that shouldn't be there.

Prussia sighed and walked forward hugging his friend from behind arms wrapping around the others middle ad resting his cheek against his broad back. "Antonio, przepraszam." (I'm sorry) Spain frowned at the polish taking a minute to translate it. "Por qué?" (why) Stiff, unrelenting he kept chopping his tomatoes into smaller pieces.

Prussia sighed again and pulled Spain closer. "You are making me feel very un-awesome. Stop it."

"Well disculpa Prussia." (I'm sorry) Spain chopped harder at his tomatoes growing angrier. "I was unaware that it was unfair to be rude to you after you-" Gilbert pulled Antonio around and saw the flash of Conquistador in his green eyes that made the Knight in him yearn for a fight. But that was not why he was here so the prussian fought down the urge and leaned up to kiss Antonio's plum lips.

"Settle Capitán. I have brought you a prize, in hopes that you would forgive me for my absence." Prussia said with flourish as he faked a bow and pointed towards the door. Antonio's fury filled eyes flicked towards the door and took in the half blushing half scowling Romano, his expression blank.

"I…You over chopped your tomatoes dumbass!" Romano said lowering his head and blushing harder. Spain's eyes stayed on the Italian a moment longer before trailing back over to his cutting board. "Si…Si Lovi, I did. Ha ha look at that!" The rage behind those green eyes faded as Antonio lifted his hand to rub at the back of his perfectly wavy haired head and a perfectly beautiful smile graced his lips.

Something in Prussia's chest loosened and it felt better as Romano brushed forward throwing out the ruined vegetable and lecturing Spain on wasting food as Prussia released Antonio and sat at the kitchen table.

Sex.

Sex would have been a better ending. He thought mildly watching as Romano and Spain interacted.

He threw in a word here and there to keep things even. Tease Romano for being bossy. Nag Antonio about how hot his country was. Laugh with Romano when Spain got salsa on his white shirt. Laugh with Antonio when Romano blushed when he was called cute. They could balance. They could make it work not only in the dark under sheets but by the light of day.

There was always time for sex later. Prussia thought eyeing Antonio's dark sun kissed skin along with Romano's hair curl. Like tonight for instance.

They had much to teach each other. Spain and Prussia could teach Romano to smile more. Romano could teach Prussia and Spain to be a little more serious. Spain and Romano could teach Prussia how to love with abandon like he hadn't since living with Russia. There was so much they could do for each other. But tonight…Tonight Prussia was hoping to teach them how to share.

Review!

I plan on making maybe just one more chapter after this one as more of a filler then an actually part of the story I think. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
